The return of kyodai ken
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Kyodai Ken is back in Gotham City for revenge again. this time he kidnaps Summer Gleason and Dick Grayson and challenges Bruce to one last battle. will Bruce win this battle or will Kyodai ken finally win? read and review. no flames please. complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Kyodai Ken: a btas fanfic

By princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic. I don't own batman the animated series. all rights go to Warner Brothers animation and Dc comics.

Summary: Kyodai ken has returned to Gotham City for revenge once again. This time however, He kidnaps Summer Gleeson and Dick Grayson. He challenges Bruce wayne to one last battle. will Bruce succeed in the battle or will he fail? read and review. no flaming!

Chapter 1:

**Summer Gleason's apartment**

**10 pm**

Summer Gleason had just arrived home from a long day of reporting at Gotham Live studio. She slipped off her shoes and went into her bathroom. She stripped herself and began to take a shower. after she had gotten out of the shower, she dressed herself in a pink silk night gown and went into the kitchen.

Summer walked over to the cabinet and got herself out a teacup. Then she set it down on the counter and walked over to her teapot. She took the teapot over to the counter poured herself some tea.

"hmmm", Summer said feeling the tea. "It's not warm enough yet." She said. Summer then took it over to the microwave. She put the tea in the mircrowave on 2 mintues high. While the tea was cooking, Summer went into the living room and turned on her tv. a music video was on and Summer started dancing to the music a ittle bit. Then, the microwave had beeped and she walked over to it. She carefully took out her cup of now hot tea and set on the table.

She went back in the kitchen and got out a cake. The cake was decorated with

pink whipped strawberry frosting and flower shaped sprinkles. Just as Summer cut herself a slice, a mysterious figure dressed in all black, appeared. "ahh!" Summer screamed.

"ah, I see we meet again, Miss Gleason.'' the figure said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Summer asked, in a scared tone

"Miss Gleason, I'm shocked! you don't remember me?"

"No,I'm sorry. you don't ring a bell."

The figure then removes his mask.

"Gasp! now I remember who you are! You're Kyodai Ken, that guy who tried to rob Mr. Wayne! I don't know

what you're doing here but I'm calling the police" Summer told him, walking over to her phone.

"Oh that won't be nessary! you will be coming with me." Kyodai said, spraying her with purple mist that

knocked her out.

Kyodai then carried her off to his hideout in Japan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Gotham State universty**

**4 pm**

Dick Grayson was heading back to his dorm after his classes. He had a lot of homework to do. He carried his books in his bag and went down a hallway. He Hreached his dorm. He opened the door and put his books down on his side of the room. His friend, Brian Rodgers wouldn't be in for about 2 hours.

"whew!", he said wiping his forehead

"Man I've got alot of homework to do." he said to himself.

Dick sat down on his bed and began to work on his homework. 30 mintues later he got hungry. He walked over to the bulletin board that was on the wall and saw an ad for a pizza delivery place. He decided to call it. Dick picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, is this Lugi's pizza palace? I'd like to place an order for a pizza." Dick told the person on the phone

"Ok, sir what would you like on it and how big of a pizza?" a person on the telephone asked.

"I would like a meduim pizza with cheesy stuffed crust and lots of pepperoni on it, please!" Dick replied .

"Ok sir that will be $15.91 would you like a soda with that? the soda's free!" the person told him

"Sure! I'd like a bottle of mountain dew!" Dick replied

Then Dick told the person the address.

"Ok, Mr. Dick Grayson, We'll have your pizza ready in 30 minutes or less or it's free!" The person said.

Then Dick hung up.

But little did Dick know he had been talking to Kyodai Ken. and That he wasn't getting his precious pizza or free soda at all.

"That fool! making that call was as easy as taking candy from a little baby!" Kyodai chuckled

Then Kyodai got out a shirt and applied a fake logo on it. then he did the same with a matching hat.

10 minutes later, He showed up at Dick's dorm

He knocked on the door

Dick walked over and answered the door

"Oh good my pizza's here! and it smells really yummy!" Dick said

"Would you like to see it?" The pizza man asked

"Sure!" Dick replied, he was so hungry that he didn't dare question this suspicous person.

Kyodai opened the pizza box to reveal a purple mist being squired in Dick's face.

Dick passed out and Kyodai carried him off to his hideout.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hours later...

Dick Grayson awoke. He was in a cold, dark place. That place was Kyodai Ken's basement. He began to shiver. Suddenly Dick heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs. Those footsteps belonged to Kyodai Ken. He came to check on his prisoners. He walked over to where Dick and Summer were laying. He saw that Dick was awake and Summer was still passed out.

"ah, the richman's son is awake." Kyodai said

Kyodai stepped a little more into the light so Dick could see him.

"Kyodai Ken?" Dick asked

"Yes, That's me!" Kyodai replied

"Kyodai, where am I and why are you doing this?" Dick asked

"You're in my basement and I'm doing this because of what your buddy, Bruce Wayne did to me last time." Kyodai replied, bitterly.

Then Dick's stomach began to growl.

"I'm hungry." Dick said

"well, you're not getting anything to eat" Kyodai replied

"what?" Dick aked, confused and suprised

"you didn't let me finish. You won't get anything to eat unless you cry like a baby!" Kyodai told him.

"What? I am so not crying like a little baby! that's embarrassing." Dick told Kyodai

"Oh, well then. I guess I will just have to eat this meduim sized stuffed cheesy crust pizza with extra pepperoni all by myself." Kyodai replied

Kyodai went over to the table he had in his basement. Then he walked over and got the pizza box. He sat it on the table and opened it. The pizza smelled really good. Kyodai grabbed a slice and began to take a bite.

Dick licked his lips. _oh that pizza smells really good and I'm really hungry. I guess I'll give into Kyodai's request. _He thought.

Dick's lips began to quiver and he began to fake cry. Kyodai noticed.

"Alright, Alright you can have a few slices of pizza this time but next time I want real crying!" Kyodai told him.

Kyodai then handed him 4 slices. He poured Dick a nice cold glass of ice water.

Dick ate the pizza and drank the water.

About an hour later after Dick was doing eatting...

"Kyodai, I need to go to the bathroom!" Dick told him, Dick looked like he really needed to pee.

"You have to cry, remember?" Kyodai replied.

Dick let out a fake cry once again.

Kyodai untied his bonds and let him use the bathroom.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that night, Dick Grayson's roommate, Brian Rodgers returned from football practice. He was ready to jump in the shower. He walked into the dorm and saw Dick wasn't there. It wasn't like Dick to not tell his friend where he was going. Brian thought something must have happened to Dick.

Brian began to look in the room for clues. He then noticed a sharp ninja like blade against the wall near Dick's bed. "_oh no! Dick's been kidnapped!" _Brian thought. Brian then walked over to the phone and called the police.

"Hello this 911 what is your emmergency?" a reciptionist asked

"Hello, Police? This is Brian Rodgers! My roommate, Dick Grayson has been kidnapped!" Brian said to the reciptionsit.

"Ok we'll get some police over there now!" The reciptionist replied.

Then they hung up.

Then Brian called Bruce Wayne's number.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne?" Brian said

"No this is his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. May I ask who's calling?" Alfred told him

"This is Dick's Roommate, Brain Rodgers! Dick's been kidnapped!" Brian told him

"Oh, dear! I'll give the phone to Mr. Wayne right now!" Alfred replied

Alfred went into the batcave where Bruce was. Bruce was doing something on the batcomputer.

"Master Bruce, There's a call for you from Dick's Roommate, Brian Rodgers. He says Dick's been kidnapped!" Alfred told him, handing him the phone.

"Hello, Brian! This is Bruce Wayne. So you say, Dick's been kidnapped?" Bruce replied to Brian on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. wayne! I came back from football practice and Dick wasn't in our dorm. It's not like him to not tell me where he's going. I called the police. I just hope he's okay!" Brian replied with concern. Bruce could tell Brian was very upset and instead of yelling at him, he began talking to him in a soothing tone.

"There, There, Brian. It's alright. it's not your fault. I'll be up there as soon as possible." Bruce told Brian in a soothing voice.

and with that they hung up.

After they got off the phone, Brian began to sob. Brian was only concerned for his roommate. He wasn't gay. He was scared for Dick because he thought whatever happened to Dick would happen to him.

...

30 mintutes later...

Bruce Wayne and The police had arrived at Brian and Dick's dorm room. Brian was sitting on the couch sobbing. Bruce came and sat down next to him. He began comforting Brian.

"There, There. it's alright, Brian." Bruce told him soothingly

"Oh, Mr. Wayne it's all my fault! I should've got back earlier. Now I'm just scared whatever happened to him is going to happen to me." Brian broke down into more sobs.

Bruce brought Brian into a gentle hug. "Shhh. there, there. it'll be okay. The police and I will make sure whatever happened to Dick, doesn't happen to you." Bruce told him.

"Really? wow, Mr. Wayne you're being really nice to me." Brian sniffeled.

"Well, I thought you needed it. You're going through alot right now." Bruce told him with a kind smile.

Then Commissioner Gordon wanted to speak with Bruce. Bruce walked over to where he was standing.

"Mr. Wayne, We believe that Kyodai Ken is behind this." Commissioner Gordon told him.

Bruce went back to his serious voice.

"We found the blade. The blade is identical to the one that was found a year ago at your company." The comminssioner continued.

"Kyodai Ken." Bruce uttered.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile back at Kyodai's hideout...

Dick Grayson was now tied in bounds. He was trying to fight his way out.

"You can try to fight yourself out of those chains. But it won't work." Kyodai told him

"Why? because you're going to make me cry like a baby again?" Dick snapped.

Then Summer Gleeson woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her aching head.

"We're in Kyodai Ken's basement. He kidnapped us and wants revenge for what Bruce Wayne did to him last time he was in Gotham." Dick explained.

"For what Bruce did **to **him? if I remember it correctly, Kyodai ken was the one who kidnapped Bruce and I and was throwing Bruce around! I begged him to stop but he mercilessly kept beating him. so if anybody wants revenge here it should be Bruce Wayne!" Summer said, bravely.

Kyodai overheard the conversation.

"Oh, is that so Miss Gleeson?" Kyodai asked, with an evil grin.

"Yes, it is!" Summer replied back, bravely.

Kyodai came over and slapped her in the face.

Summer fell over.

"Hey! You can't treat her like that!" Dick said, bravely

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Kyodai challenged

Dick tried to get out of the bounds but he couldn't.

"Yeah, that's right. you can't get out of those binds." Kyodai taunted.

Then Kyodai went up stairs to the kitchen. when he returned, he had a big delicous strawberry cheesecake.

Dick's mouth began to water. He began to lick his lips.

_"oh, man! Kyodai's got one of my favorite desserts. I know he's going to make me cry to get a slice. but it'll so be worth it." _Dick thought.

"Kyodai, may I have slice of cheesecake?" Dick asked. He already knew the answer.

"only if you cry. but not that fake crying this time! I want to see real tears!" Kyodai replied, cruely.

Dick could feel real tears coming. He hated the way Kyodai was treating him.

Dick's lips began to quiver. Dick couldn't hold his real tears back anymore.

He broke into sobs. Summer looked at him with concern.

Then she looked back at Kyodai with a dirty look.

"Kyodai! Look what you did! You made him cry!" Summer said angerily.

Kyodai looked over at Dick to see if his sobs were real.

"There, There Dick. it's alright." Summer said in a soothing tone.

Dick continued to sob. He couldn't help it.

Kyodai got up out of the chair to see what was wrong.

He walked over to Dick.

"What's the matter, boy?" Kyodai asked.

Kyodai had an evil plan up his sleeve.

to be continued.

...

Hi everybody! if you've read my fanfic, the return of kyodai ken before this, you'll notice that I've edited this chapter a little bit. the rating may change for the next chapter because it will be kind of a torment/torture chapter.

I know I'm evil! lol! not really. please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bruce was back at the batcave. He was suiting up to go as batman. Now all he had to do was figure out Kyodai's location. He used the bat computer to track Dick's cell phone.

The computer tracked it to Kyodai's house in Japan. Bruce knew he was going to have to get on his private jet and fly to japan. He was very worried about Dick and was willing to do whatever it took to get him back. "I'm coming for you Dick!" Bruce said to himself.

...

Meanwhile back at Kyodai ken's house, Kyodai had gotten out of his chair to see what was wrong with Dick.

"What's the matter, Dick?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

Dick continued to sob.

Summer brought him closer to her. She let him cry into her chest as she stroked his hair.

"There, there. it's alright. I'm here." Summer told him soothingly.

Dick continued to sob. "Face it, Bruce will never come back for me! He's probley being self absorbed as usual." Dick said. Then he broke into a fresh sob.

Kyodai got down on his knees to see what was wrong with Dick.

Summer became protective. "Don't you get near him, Kyodai!" She snapped.

"There, There dick. I'm sure Bruce will come for you." Summer told him, soothingly.

Dick sniffled.

"In the meantime, I'm so glad you two are getting along! because I intend to torment you both, flim it and send it to Bruce Wayne!" Kyodai told them, evily.

Then next Dick and Summer knew Kyodai had sprayed the purple mist. "And the lights went out, all over the world." Dick said. Then both he and summer passed out.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A few hours later, Dick woke up. He groaned a little.

"Ah, you are awake. are you ready for torment and torture?" Kyodai asked, evily grinning

"You'll never get away with this! Bruce will find me!" Dick said, bravely

"He'll never find where I'm keeping you!" Kyodai replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure,Kyodai! He's faced you before. I'm pretty sure he knows where your hideouts are." Dick replied.

"Ha! even if he did, He won't defeat me!" Kyodai replied, confident

"Don't count him out." Dick replied

...

Meanwhile, Bruce was still on his private jet flying to Japan. Alfred brought him a tea pot.

"Master Bruce, Would you like some tea to calm your nerves?" He offered Bruce.

"Sure." Bruce replied, holding up his cup. Alfred poured the warm beverage into the cup.

Bruce then sipped it.

"Alfred, I'm worried about Dick. He's been at Kyodai's hideout for about 3-4 days now. I honestly can't imagine the torture he's been through. and it's all my fault!" Bruce told him.

"Master Bruce, you didn't know. it's not your fault." Alfred said, trying to comfort Bruce.

...

Back in Kyodai's basement...

Kyodai had challenged Dick to fight him. He untied Dick. Then he got into a fighting stance.

"Fight me, boy!" Kyodai commanded

Dick got in a fighting stance, but was too weak from the way Kyodai treated him.

Suddenly a plan formed into Kyodai's head.

_"Wayne-San some how thwarted my death touch last time. but maybe I can use it on his ward." _Kyodai thought.

Kyodai decided it was time to get the ultimate revenge.

Dick tried to fight him but Kyodai was too strong.

Kyodai reached over and attempted the death touch, he once tried on Bruce.

Luckily, Bruce arrived just in time. He came running into the basement.

He saw Kyodai trying to use the death touch on Dick.

"Dick! !" Bruce screamed.

Kyodai halted the death touch for a minute.

"Finally, The rich man is here! it's about time!" Kyodai said

"Leave him alone, Kyodai! it's me you want!" Bruce said, defensively.

"Come then let us fight! If you win, I will spare your precious ward, if you lose, Both he and Summer Gleeson die!" Kyodai challenged

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Bruce got into a fighting stance. Kyodai did the same. They began walking in circles.

"Get ready to get your butt kicked, Wayne!" Kyodai declared

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kyodai. I've defeated you the last 2 times we've faced off." Bruce told him.

"Yes, but the first time I came back for revenge in Gotham City, Your little buddy here helped you out. You see I put 2 and 2 together. You had Dick, er I mean Robin distract me while you could break free and then help Miss Gleeson get free. Then you would run off. However, I cut the water tower and it fell on Robin making him wet. Then Robin hid in the window. He then somehow managed to get in and see that we were fighting. He distracted Summer by dropping the rug on her so she couldn't see. and all so she wouldn't find out your precious little secret." Kyodai explained.

"What precious little secret?" Summer asked, very curious

_"oh this is going to be good! i'll probley be juicy and delicous!" _Summer thought

"Nothing." Bruce replied, bluntly

"His secret is that he is the great caped crusader that protects gotham everynight a.k.a the batman and Dick Grayson is Robin, his sidekick." Kyodai told her.

Summer gasped

_"Omg! this is so perfect! I can't wait to get back to headquarters and tell my boss. I'll get promoted! Gotham news live will do much higher in the ratings! Take that, Angela Chen!"_ Summer thought.

"Kyodai, Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked

Bruce found himself beginning to whimper a little.

"I'm doing this because you got me expelled from the dojo! I lost my honor because of you!" Kyodai replied, cruely.

For the first time since his parents died, Bruce felt like he wanted to cry.

it felt like his whole world was coming down because of one of his enemies had sold him out to the press.

Bruce couldn't fight it any longer. His lips began to quiver.

He began to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter Bruce? can't take it that I'm finally winning?" Kyodai taunted

_"wow! I've never seen anybody make Bruce Wayne cry like that. I don't think I like it. I'm actually starting to feel really bad for him. Maybe I shouldn't publish his secret."_ Summer thought.

Dick had never seen Bruce cry before. He didn't like it and something inside him felt protective. Dick decided to stand up to Kyodai.

"Kyodai! Stop it! who the heck do you think you are to do what you're doing to Bruce? and you know what it wasn't Bruce's fault you got expelled from the dojo! it was your own fault! You just had to steal some blade of the sensai's! and You feel like you have to bully Bruce because you were supposely better when you and him had those matches in class. it's like if someone's weaker than you, you feel like you have to pick on them and make them miserable! and from what I've learned about you, you can't even take what you dish out! can you?" Dick told Kyodai

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kyodai never had anyone stand up to him like that. He didn't know how to react. Kyodai used to be the one everyone picked on. Kyodai now knew how Bruce was feeling. Kyodai's lips began to quiver. But Dick continued.

"All these years, You've treated Bruce like crap because you were honestly worried that someday he would beat you! and then you thought, you could bully me too. Kyodai, You are honestly a coward who can take what he dishes out! Then you go home in defeat, all pissed and then you return for revenge 6 months later! Kyodai, it's getting old! oh and by the way, Bruce will be a better man then you will ever be!" Dick told Kyodai.

and with that, Kyodai decided he couldn't take it and escaped. But will this be the last of Kyodai Ken? only time will tell.

After the whole ordeal, Dick walked over and conformted his mentor. Summer Gleeson managed to get out of her bounds and stood up.

"Do you, gentlemen mind if I treat you to breakfast? it's the most I can do for you after you both saved me and after what you've been through." Summer told them.

"Sure!" Dick and Bruce said in unison.

"I'm starving!" Dick said.

and with that the trio walked to a diner down the street.

the end.


	10. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi everybody! Did you enjoy the return of kyodai ken? Well, I've got good news for you then! I'm planning to write another story or two with Kyodai Ken as the villian so please stay tuned!

-the end.


End file.
